1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus which can implement a compact apparatus while protecting circuit components and semiconductor optical devices in consideration of withstand voltages, can use semiconductor optical devices as a single lens by handling them as a single light source while utilizing a limited space and area, and can achieve uniform and efficient heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compared with incandescent bulbs and fluorescent lamps, optical semiconductors using a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic LED, a laser diode, and an organic electroluminescent diode, have low power consumption, long lifespan, superior durability, and high luminance. Due to these advantages, the optical semiconductors have recently attracted attention as illumination component.
In a commercially-available lighting apparatus based on the above-described optical semiconductor, a housing equipped with a heat sink is connected to a socket base having the same shape as a halogen lamp or an incandescent bulb, an optical semiconductor as a light source is arrayed in the housing, and an optical member surrounding the optical semiconductor is mounted on the housing.
In a case where such a lighting apparatus is manufactured as a small bulb type lighting apparatus, called “candle light”, it is necessary to consider a withstand voltage problem when arraying an optical semiconductor on a board, due to a characteristic of a heat sink made of an aluminum or an aluminum alloy.
However, a small bulb type lighting apparatus has difficulty in designing a layout of an optical semiconductor on a small board area, and confronts a problem that cannot fully exhibit heat dissipation performance due to the structural feature.
In addition, the small bulb type lighting apparatus has difficulty in efficiently arraying optical semiconductors on a narrow and limited board and confronts a problem that cannot fully exhibit heat dissipation performance due to the structural feature.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for developing an apparatus which can enable a stable layout design considering withstand voltages when circuit components and semiconductor optical devices are arranged in a limited space and area, and can efficiently exhibit heat dissipation performance.